Nuevamente Lunes
by iwanaha
Summary: ONESHOT una mirada diferente lo que pasó el día en que se supone la semana llegaba a su final.


Holaaaa! primeras incursiones en el tema, es decir primer oneshot de 7 days y también en genero yaoi, este mantiene su carácter " shonen ai" digamos ajjaj (el proximo nop o.o muajajaj ) bueno, en fin, comienza desde donde queda el manda el domingo después de la práctica de arco cuando salen para hablar, luego se desprende de la historia original. Besooo

Ahh aclaro que Seven days no me pertenece, solo dejé volar un poco mi imaginación con esta hermosa historia. sin más los dejo leer !

* * *

-Yusuru-san- lo llamé, y el se sorprendió

-Estaba distraído

Se nota, de verdad lo asusté, claramente estaba en otro lado, y yo también; no se como decirlo realmente, me dado esperanzas tantas veces y otras tantas las ha tirado…

-Mañana…A partir de mañana quiero ir a casa contigo, salir juntos de vez en cuando. Me vale con que sea de vez en cuando yo…

-Eso-me interrumpió- traería problemas

Ah, bueno parece ser que el va a ser el que termine conmigo después de todo

-Tengo ese tipo de compromiso para contigo? No estoy dispuesto

Así, brusco, simple y directo, debí haberlo supuesto cuando rompió el ticket después que le dije que quería ir con el…

-Entonces ayer…también tenia ese significado- será el karma después de tantas veces que yo lo hice?

-¿A que hora… esto a que hora termina? La semana contigo

Así va a ser, es domingo después de todo..

-Cuando tu decidas…

Así que…

-Entonces, ya que es una buena hora, que te parece a las 6? -dice con el celular en la mano

Miro su teléfono, marcan las 17:59, así termina… solo puedo mirar la pantalla a tiempo que intento serenarme, hace tanto que quería decírselo, todo lo que siento por el; después de todo ya no tendré otra oportunidad… aunque.. no tiene sentido.. no?

18:00 se terminó cierto?, aún no me atrevo a levantar la vista

-No vas a decirlo?

-Eh?- me tomó por sorpresa, decir que? Lo miro con la pregunta en mis ojos

-"Lo siento pero no pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos"-

Oh, con que así se siente-miro el piso nuevamente- quizá debería haber buscado otra forma, eso suena terriblemente directo, y usando mis propias palabras, parece hasta una broma, todo lo fue?

-No vas a decirlo?- ah? Está esperando que yo se lo diga?, eso nunca, niego con la cabeza sin poder emitir sonido- Entonces ¿Quieres...-pii pii suena mi celular… miro la pantalla "SHINO", lo silencio, muy oportuna..

Pii pii, otra vez, nuevamente lo silencio

-Disculpa- le digo, siempre interrumpiendo, por más que le dije que no llamara

-La amas?- Que? Eso.. no yo, lo que quería decir…

-Yo…. No, ella es la novia de mi hermano, por eso no borro su número

-Ahhh, con que es asi- Uf menos m…esa expresión, no otra vez malentendió todo

-Eres lento

-Lo sé- dice luciendo ¿deprimido?

-No, no lo sabes, ahora mismo, que entendiste?- me mira extrañado- sigues pensando que estoy enamorado de ella?

-Si?

-Yo.. me enamoré de ti

-En serio?- dice con sus ojos brillantes, esa clase de expresión..- más que de ella?- tan voluble…

-Más que de ella- confirmo, en el mismo momento me encuentro en sus brazos

-Me alegro, porque yo te amo-mi corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo, esto es..- Entonces saldrás conmigo? En serio, sin límite de tiempo, y no solo de vez en cuando

¿Como puede una persona hacerme tan feliz?

-Me encantaría- respondo a tiempo que me separo lo suficiente de el para encontrar sus labios- Su contacto es suave y tibio. Su brazo me atrae más hacia el y con la otra mano toma mi rostro, su tacto me derrite, en que momento comencé a sentirlo asi? su lengua suavemente se introduce en mi boca y puedo sentir su sabor, no quiero me que suelte, deseo permanecer así, siempre. Aunque demasiado rápido se separa y besa mi frente.

-Mierda

-que?- pregunto aún atontado

-Estoy muy contento- me rio ante su selección de palabras- de verdad pensé que ibas a dejarme

-Tonto, traté de decírtelo

-Que? cuando?

-Te pedí que vayamos juntos a ver la película el próximo fin de semana, pero rompiste los tickets

-Oh, yo …pensé…

-Lo sé, solo deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones

-ok, bueno podemos ver otra peli en casa si quieres… esta vez elegimos nosotros, no más sugerencias de Koike-chan- reí, esa película si que fue terriblemente mala, lo había engañado definitivamente

-Oh, por cierto, con que otra cosa te había engañado?

-Como?

-Esa vez dijiste que te había engañado otra vez, que fue antes?

-Oh, eso- si eso…

-…

-bueno, me dijo que no tenías ningún tipo de contacto por más que no fuera absolutamente necesario

-oh- asique era eso, la verdad es que era así- pero, no te engañó con eso

-Pero…

-Solo, no me surgió hacerlo antes- otra vez esa sonrisa

-Vamos?

-Ahora?

-Tienes otros planes?

-No, vamos, que quieres ver?

-Te gustan las históricas?

-Bélicas?- no creo que se refiera a las románticas

-Si

-De acuerdo, veamos que hay

LUNES

Piipii Que? Que hora es? Manoteo el celular que estaba sonando, en la pantalla pude leer "SHINO", 6:03 HS Otra vez?

-Diga?

-No me respondiste ayer en todo el dia!

-Y pore so me llamas a esta hora? Estaba ocupado y te pedí que no me llames también

-Pero si no te llamo a esta hora más tarde me dices que no puedes porque estás saliendo con alguien, aún no es hora de la escuela por lo que estás libre

-Te equivocas

-Como?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien, pero no solo por una semana

-Es ese sempai con linda cara?

-Que hay con eso?

-Nada, estás distinto, pensé que me querías

-Te quiero, solo que de la forma correcta, como mi cuñada

-Entonces deberías hablarme, si soy tu cuñada ese chico no puede decir nada

-Creo que le diste una mala impresión, solo por ahora arregla las cosas con mi hermano y listo, lo amas, no se porque sigues discutiendo por lo mismo. Adios Shino- y corté, a pesar que me gusta ver a Yusuru-san celoso prefiero que no cause problemas por ahora.

Aún es temprano, se va a enojar si lo despierto, pero no puedo volver a dormir, mejor tomo un baño. ME levanto de la cama, separo el uniforme y ropa interior y me voy al baño. Abro la llave de la regadera toda el agua caliente y un poco de fría, me saco el pijama y dejo que el agua se estrelle contra mi cuerpo, disfruto un buen tiempo de la sensación, hace días que simplemente no puedo quitar su imagen de mi mente y la sensación de su tacto en mi piel, eso me trae problemas, en realidad no sabía si esto iba a funcionar en un principio; cuando me pidió salir con el ni siquiera lo pensé demasiado, solo fue un ¿y por qué no? Y a pesar de que parecía un juego para el no pude dejarlo ir, ¿será que lo sentí desde el principio? Cerré el agua caliente, luego la fría y salí para secarme, envolví la toallla en mi cintura y pasé a la habitación a vestirme. Seguía haciendo tiempo para escribirle, en lo que sonó el celular. Lo tomé e involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando leí

\- "Buenos días Seiji! Será que esta vez yo te desperté?"

Tecleé rápido –"Buén dia Yusuru-san, en realidad salía de bañarme, temía tu furia si te despertaba tan temprano"

-"hahahaha madrugador, y yo pensé que me había levantado muy temprano"

-Nos vemos en la estación?

-Claro

Me apresuré a terminar de vestirme, bajé a desayunar y tomé algo rápido, solo un poco de arroz, verduras y un trago de té y partí directo a la estación. Era un hermoso día, algo fresco por la mañana, con el cielo totalmente despejado, podríamos hacer algo por la tarde al aire libre, quizá solo tomar algo en el parque. Sumido en mis cavilaciones, rápidamente llegué a mi destino. El estaba esperando apoyado en la pared, con el celular en la mano. Me acerqué rápidamente, aún era temprano no había tanta gente en el lugar

-¿Y que dices ahora de un beso de buenos días? O aún fueron un accidente los anteriores?- le digo en voz baja

Un sutil rubor cubre sus mejillas, me mira y sonríe

-Buenos días Seryu!- se acerca y presiona sus labios con los míos, paraíso, en realidad no pensé que lo haría en la estación, solo quería bromear con él, pero esto era mejor.

-Buenos días Yusuru-san- respondí en cuanto me abandonó su calor.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa-Me di vuelta sobresaltado

-Shi-shino sempai besó a Seryu-kun?-gritó la chica a la que la vez pasada Yusuru-san le dijo que él era la "novia de la semana" y creyó que era broma. – Es es en serio? – lo miro y el solo sonrió y guiño un ojo

-Oh ahí está el tren, vamos?- dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde llegaba el tren y comenzando a caminar. La chica se quedó detrás sin abordar el tren. Apenas subimos, comenzó a las carcajadas, lo miré sin saber bien que pasaba.

-Perdón eso fue extraño, nuca dijiste con quien salías antes, pero es tu culpa por pedir el beso de buenos días.

-Bueno no pensé que lo harías, de todos modos no es que vaya a esconderlo, tampoco suelo hablar de mi vida privada, pero no es que lo esconda, no es algo malo.

-Pero vas a perder tus fans

-Y tu las tuyas

-Eso es nuevo, ya te dije que no me interesan todas esas chicas que solo me invitan a salir por mi cara

-Mejor para mi si no se dieron cuenta aún de lo lindo que eres

\- No me digas que soy lindo, no soy una chica- dice enfadado, lo que lo hace ver aún más lindo, rio por eso y se enoja más, es peor-Ya, llegamos, vámonos de aquí. Al bajar del tren comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela, ahora si había bastante gente.

-Seryu-kun! Seryu-Kun!- volteo a ver quien me llamaba, era una chica que vi un par de veces en la escuela pero nunca hablé con ella. Claro es viernes, comienza la semana, pero ahora es diferente para mi.-Oh gracias por esperarme, quería preguntarte…¿quieres salir conmigo?- dijo ilusionada, debe pensar que es la primera que lo pregunta, lo cual es cierto, pero no sirve de nada, ya no.

-Oh lo siento, ya estoy saliendo con alguien- contesto

-Oh, pensé que a esta hora sería la primera, bueno supongo que será la próxima semana

-En realidad eres la primera, solo que la relación en la que estoy no es de una semana- Yuzuru san me mira, poniéndose al lado de ella

-Como es eso?- pregunta la chica extrañada, Yuzuru-san la imita

-Si, como es eso?- con que se esta divirtiendo a mi costa…lo ignoro por ahora

-Sucede que me enamoré por lo que ya no tiene sentido seguir con eso, lo siento, debo irme, que tengas un buen día.-Le digo sonriendo y llevándome a mi novio del brazo

-Te diviertes?- le pregunto serio enarcando una ceja

-De hecho si- dice riéndose- Quería saber que hacías- dice aún con la sonrisa en su rostro

-Oh ya veo, debería haberte besado así no dejaba ninguna duda?- le digo acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro, lo cual lo hace abrir grande los ojos; ahora yo rio con ganas ante su expresión, no recordaba reír tanto.

-Ok, ok, ya ve a tu clase- dice

-Hey! Aún es temprano

-Lo sé pero tengo que ir a recuperar un libro que olvidé. Te espero después de tu práctica.

-Es un lindo dia, vamos al parque?

-Seguro- Dice y me guiña un ojo antes de darse vuelta para ir a su salón. En lo que veo que viene otra chica gritando mi nombre, va a ser un largo día.

* * *

Los quierooo xoxo


End file.
